This invention relates generally to a system and method for providing wireless communications between individuals and in particular to a system and method that uses lightweight wireless devices that communicate with one or more access points which in turn connect to a typical communications/computer network.
Various different wireless communication devices are well known and form a large part of our everyday lives. Examples of the well known wireless communication devices include cellular phones from various manufacturers, wireless e-mail systems, such as the Research in Motion (RIM) wireless e-mail devices that include personal information management features and capabilities, pagers and other wireless access devices, such as Palm-type handheld devices that permit e-mail or Internet access.
These well known wireless communication devices provide an expanding range of capabilities. For example, when originally introduced, cellular phones provided only wireless telephone access and the clarity of the cellular phone calls was not clear. Recently, the next generation of cellular phones were introduced (2 G handsets) that provided limited Internet access so that, for example, a user may browse the World Wide Web as one might do with a typical desktop computer. Recently, the next generation of cellular phones (2.5 G and 3 G handsets) are being introduced which allegedly will provide greater bandwidth connections that will enable the same level of functionality as is provided to a desktop computer. Thus, these devices permit the integration of telephony functions with the functions of a web browser.
However, these improvements and enhancements cannot be conveniently taken advantage of because even with the devices becoming increasingly small, most devices are too bulky and therefore difficult to carry around all the time. For example, a jogger who may be well aware that he might need or want to contact someone before he is done jogging might choose not to jog with his cellular phone because of the extra volume and weight he would have to jog with. Furthermore, people sometimes simply forget to carry or pack their wireless communication devices. For someone who stores a lot of information (e.g., telephone numbers) in his wireless device, forgetting to bring the device could cause great inconvenience.
Thus, a portable communication device that allows a user to take advantage of the functions of today's wireless communication device without the bulk or the burden of having to carry the device is desirable.